


酒中仙

by Augenstern_J



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇凛
Kudos: 1





	酒中仙

酒中仙

cp ：殇不患 x 凛雪鸦，攻受有意义

已交往前提！

有后续的吧。

OOC 警告

殇不患起夜时回来的功夫，卧室里的一豆烛火骤然亮起，前方便是他的同行人熟悉的面目。凛雪鸦只穿着中衣，随便披着自己的外衣，两手各拎一坛酒，坐在窗台上。上房的窗台足够宽敞，他脚尖伸来堪堪触到花盆。殇不患只好挠挠头，陪他喝一顿也无不可，他想，就当作是对方请他一间上房的回礼。

凛雪鸦拍开泥封，一股烈酒的醇香味瞬间飘散出来，也直钻进殇不患鼻腔。殇不患清楚自己酒量，端着不大不小一坛，不知当进还是当退。

“ 喂喂，你这是要灌醉我吗，我们明天还要赶路。 ” 殇不患着实有些为难的拍开泥封嗅了嗅， “ 喝到底的话我肯定会醉的不轻了。 ”

“ 没关系，剩下的我喝就好。 ” 凛雪鸦说着，递出来一个酒碗，自己直接对着坛饮一大口， “ 本来就是我一时想起赏月饮酒，不患自便就好。 ”

“ 你不用碗吗？ ” 殇不患盯了半晌凛雪鸦细瘦的脖颈上滚动的喉结，只说出这一句。凛雪鸦放下坛子，盯着坛里的一弯新月，没看殇不患，只回道 “ 这样爽快一些。 ”

我看你就是想爽快的把自己灌醉。殇不患心说。他受了丹翡之托，调查镇上一桩奇谈，本不欲耽搁，想想明日行程，他感觉自己现在就开始宿醉了。凛雪鸦读出他想法一般笑笑， “ 曲水镇景色秀丽，我们多留几日，慢慢行过也无妨。 ”

“ 随便你了。 ” 殇不患给自己倒酒，一口饮下，甜辣的味道直冲胸腹，又迅速翻上脑髓，激得他一激灵。酒味甘醇却烈过了头，他一口干了一碗，脸便腾一下窜红， “…… 这是何酒？ ”

凛雪鸦从窗台上跳下来，脚步不见虚浮地在他对面落座，举起坛子又喝了一口， “ 此酒名为梦沉酣，说寻常人一盅下去，便醉倒而一夜美梦。 ” 顿了顿，发现殇不患越过自己，空泛地看着身后的月亮，笑道， “ 如殇大侠这般酒量，三四碗也差不多了。 ”

凛雪鸦是见过殇不患醉状的。彼时二人刚心意相通，又经历娄震戒一役，一时松懈了精神。凛雪鸦看着殇不患饮下一坛米酒，一改平日那番 “ 莫要靠近我 ” 的气场，整个人的视线炙热起来，黏在他身上，最终至于当着浪巫谣与丹翡卷残云三人的面，揽上了他后背。

好一个 “ 那就由我来信任你 ” 。凛雪鸦欣赏着他醉态，察觉到自己绷紧的后背慢慢放松，不知是酒劲还是情动冲得他颧骨发烫。最终是他和不喝酒的丹翡收拾了几位趴在酒盏之间的大侠。殇不患趴在他背上，迷糊间在他身上上下摸索，没过一会就睡着了。

殇不患这日不愿喝醉一般，只是小口啜着，又忽然想到了什么般问道： “ 要吃干粮吗？ ”

“ 啊？ ” 凛雪鸦一愣， “ 啊，不用了。 ” 他将手叠在酒坛封口处垫着，又把尖细的下颌放上去，越过烛火看着殇不患，一点没有要赏月的意思。 “ 对月独酌也太没意思了点。 ” 他这么说， “ 在夜里，烛火比日月都明亮。 ”

“ 你想说什么？ ” 殇不患又饮下一口。这梦沉酣确实厉害，他喝了约莫三分之一，酒劲便直接往脸上冲。凛雪鸦借着烛火的光亮，赤红色双眼毫不掩饰地盯着他脸颊， “ 不患，你的脸红了。 ”

殇不患捏捏自己眉间。他确是不能再喝了。如是他也没品出这酒的滋味，和那人邀他共谋一醉的意图。他摩挲着下巴上的胡茬想，照那怪盗掠风窃尘的性子，跟自己求一晌欢愉也不至于如此拐弯抹角。赏月么？对方不知喝了多少，脸色和平日一样皎白如月。殇不患一时上了头，心说赏他也比赏月差不了几分。凛雪鸦一口饮毕，托着腮给他讲起曲水镇上的神仙，一百年前踏月而来，教他们拜祭长久旅行的神明，待到镇子繁荣起来，又踏月而归的故事。他本就极擅长讲故事，也不知加了多少细节，殇不患一个异国人自然难以听出其中门道，酒精作用下只能看着对方的嘴唇开合，间或喝一口酒润润嗓子。想来这副喉舌在不编排自己时还算有动听的时候。

“ 也有说法梦沉酣最初的方子就是那位仙子玉腰奴所创，可惜失传了，不然我还真想尝一尝。 ” 凛雪鸦为他的故事作结。殇不患道： “ 酒是上品，故事也不错，只可惜我已经不胜酒力了，没法跟你一同去赏最初的梦沉酣。 ”

“ 我倒觉得那说不定就是仙子播撒的梦，不然也称不上是 ‘ 不论何人都能醉倒 ’ 的仙酒了。 ” 凛雪鸦瞥了眼空空如也的坛底，将之放到脚边，伸手去够殇不患的。

“ 梦再好也只是梦啊。 ” 殇不患道，他心知凛雪鸦酒量深不见底，也不拦着对方动作， “ 不管是梦见过去的事还是未来的事，只会留下感慨罢了。倒也不是说全无意义，做过了梦之后仍要回到生活去。单是拜祭神明就能万事平顺的话，天下人岂不都要来拜祭了。 ”

“ 啊呀。我倒是好奇梦的滋味和醉的滋味，说不定能给我些改进幻惑香的灵感。 ” 凛雪鸦将手盖在坛口，顺着边缘捋了一圈， “ 我没做过梦，也没醉过，总是闭眼一片漆黑，太无趣了，因此实在是心痒得很。 …… 但是梦对芸芸众生就如同指路明灯一般。 ”

西幽的游侠尽管五分醺然，仍然准确的抓住了终点， “ 最多算是半点烛光。 ”

“ 你也不是。 ” 凛雪鸦笑道， “ 你我都清楚，黑夜里烛火比太阳明亮。你醉了哦，不患。脸红了。 ”

“ 我倒是觉得还行。 ” 殇不患伸出手搭上凛雪鸦的， “ 要做吗？ ”

凛雪鸦没挣脱也没甩开，只是静静地答非所问地回他， “ 喝醉了恣意妄为多半是有趣的体验，我可能是与此无缘了。 ” 他将残酒酒倒进殇不患用过的碗，就着对方刚才喝过的地方一饮而尽。他可以做，但此刻编织好的调侃话语也懒得说出口。殇不患看着他喝了这许多烈酒，想来他那番故弄玄虚的宣言多半是醉话，忙越过去开窗与他透气，有些苦恼的皱着眉： “ 凛，醉了就在我这歇着。 ”

“ 多谢了。 ” 凛雪鸦给他的烟斗换上新烟丝，顺着他好意来到窗边， “ 我没事。 ” 他坐回窗台上，靠着一边缓缓吐烟，烟气很快散在初秋的凉风里。这副景象看在殇不患眼里，仿佛他的同行人是一只雪白色的神鸟，暂且在他这处停留一时，很快便不知道要去哪里了。

他二人不似丹翡和卷残云夫妻那般安于一隅。殇不患身负魔剑目录，时常四海为家，凛雪鸦也习惯了自由来去。是以即使互通心意，二人相处也没什么变化。殇不患未曾多想，只觉得对方舒服了就好。

而凛雪鸦居高临下地看着他。他的视线太过浓烈，就算夜幕和烟霭包裹着红瞳，殇不患也能感觉到他的注视。

“ 抱歉啊不患。早知梦沉酣是这等浊酒，就不强让你陪我共饮了。 ”

醉鬼如何会有这样的目光呢。再次确认了凛雪鸦深不可测的酒量，殇不患放下心来，转去铺开被褥， “ 我倒觉得颇有滋味 …… 你若不愿回去，我也给你留个地方，窗户记得关了。 ” 他头也不回地对着凛雪鸦说，待到再抬眼，白色的大鸟已经飞走了，还乖乖给他关了窗户。

凛雪鸦坐在客栈的房脊上，深吸一口烟气，一反常态的让它慢慢化在肺腔里。一坛半烈酒浇下去，只有左胸腔的空洞又扩大几圈。

他已经很久没有享受过微醺了。上一次还是三年前在枯竹林深处的小院落自斟自饮，闻着行将衰败的竹香让酒意漫过全身，浸泡在温水中一般，让他暂时卸下红尘。

那时还只是普通的米酒。凛雪鸦想，轻轻把烟灰抖落在瓦片上。既然酒已经无法再使自己愉悦，那么也没必要再沾染它。薄薄一层屋顶下面是殇不患，凛雪鸦以为自己会在他面前显露些微醺的神态，但他，或者这酒，让他自己失望了。

无法醉酒，也无法醉殇不患。凛雪鸦为自己的想法轻笑出声，放任自己陷进了那空洞中。


End file.
